A Forbidden Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Through the eyes of Coop and Kat, I shall tell the tale of the greatest forbidden love in history!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BASED OFF OF THAT'S SO RAVEN STORY, I BELIEVE IN THE FALLEN!**

**COOP'S POV**

She was so beautiful. As I stared at her, pretending to look at the machine she was building, I licked my lips. Nobody noticed, probably because the only one with me was Dennis. I knew I loved her. I couldn't deny my feelings, especially to myself.

I honestly didn't care that she was hairless, nor did I care that she wasn't even the same species. Yet I still didn't care that she wasn't of the same planet. I didn't care about her large, reflective eyes, or her claws sharp enough to slice through metal. I couldn't hold it in much longer. I love you, Kat. As we went over to purposely harm, and potentially kill my true love, I couldn't help but wonder, if she felt the same way.

**COOP'S DREAM**

_Kat stared into my eyes. I felt like I was about to faint. She had on her collar. Kat pressed a few buttons, without even bothering to take it off. I smiled. She knows her collar so well, she doesn't even have to look at it to press to press the right buttons. "Coop, I know I try to kill you on a daily basis, but I always thought you hated me. That's why I would do that. I never knew you felt this way about me" Kat said, touching my shoulder. Suddenly, air around us feels like electricity. I couldn't help but smile again, as she said, "If you would have told me sooner, we could have been dating by now" She leaned in, our lips are almost touching- BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

**COOP'S POV**

I grumbled as I got out of bed, upset that I had been woken up before the best part of my dream. I got dressed, and stepped out of my room. When I went into the kitchen, Millie was already awake, helping Dad with the pancakes. "Here, I'll help" I offered. Dad brought a plate with a large stack of pancakes over to the table. "Actually, sport, they're done" he said. I shrugged as I got the maple syrup from the cabinet, and as I stepped over to the table, I saw that the pancakes were heart-shaped. 'No way' I thought. "Uh, Dad, today's not Valentine's Day, is it?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, but it is" Dad said. "Who do YOU have a crush on, Mr. Kat?" Millie asked. I knew it would never be me, the closest I would ever get to kissing her would be in my dreams. Oddly enough, Kat meowed, staring at me. But whatever. She'd never have a crush on me, and I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**KAT'S POV**

As I worked on my latest invention, I thought of him. He was the reason I did all of this. All I really wanted was him, as my boyfriend. I tried to get his attention, and it worked, just in the wrong way. I couldn't care less that he was a human, and I was an alien. I just knew, one day, we would be together. I love you, Coop Burtonburger.

I thought of his perfect brown hair, his piercing blue eyes. I have never been so madly in love before. As I heard he and Dennis charging up to me, I couldn't help but wonder, if he felt the same way.

**KAT'S DREAM**

_I was staring into his eyes. I felt like I was going to faint any second. I pressed a few buttons on my collar. Coop smiled. "Coop, I know I try to kill you on a daily basis, but I always thought that you hated me. That's why I would do that. I never knew you felt this way about me" I said, touching his shoulder. Suddenly, the air around us feels like electricity. Coop smiled again, as I said, "If you would have told me sooner, we could have been dating by now" I leaned in, our lips are almost touching- BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

**KAT'S POV**

I grumbled as I got out of my kitty bed. Millie's alarm clock had woken me up, just before the best part of my dream. I walked out of Millie's room, alongside Millie herself. We entered the kitchen, and she filled my food bowl. "There you go, Mr. Kat" Millie said as she did so. I rolled my eyes at the fact that she was completely oblivious to my gender. Oh, well. At least Coop knew I was a girl. A few minutes later, Coop strolled in, fully clothed. "Here, I'll help" he offered his father and Millie. I secretly smiled at how considerate he was. His father carried a plate of pancakes over to the table. "Actually, sport, they're done" he said. Coop shrugged as he got syrup from the cabinet. As he walked over to the table, a look of worry spread over his face. "Uh, Dad, today's not Valentine's Day, is it?" he asked cautiously. "Oh, but it is" his father said. Millie walked up to me, and asked, "Who do YOU have a crush on, Mr. Kat?" I knew Coop couldn't understand me, yet I still said, in my language, "I love Coop" I was staring at him, when I said it, so maybe he would get the message. But he didn't. I knew he would never love me, anyway. The closest I would ever get to kissing him would be in my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**COOP'S POV**

"What?" Dennis said. I had just told him about my crush on Kat. I sighed. "I know, I know. She'll never love me back, she wants to destroy the planet, I could do so much better" I whined. I already knew the first two, but the last one was a shocker, especially coming from my mouth. "I just... I don't know. She's just so... alluring" I said. Dennis shrugged. "Well, why don't you tell her that?" he asked. I sighed again. "Because she'll never feel that way about me" I complained. "You don't know that. Maybe she already feels that way about you, you just don't know it" Dennis helpfully pointed out. I groaned. "Fine, I'll tell her" I said reluctantly.

After school, when the bus pulled up in front of my house, I was slow getting out. I imagined the face Kat would make when I told her how I felt. She would be horrified, but she had to know. The words that I planned to say were running through my mind when I opened the door. Dad and Millie were sitting at the kitchen table, both were looking at Kat madly. "What's going on?" I asked.

**KAT'S POV**

I had just told Millie and Coop's father about me being an alien. I had modified my collar so I could speak human speak. I decided that if it would make Coop happy if I left, then I would leave. Coop's father said, "Kat modified her collar so she could speak human speak. She just told us she's an alien" Coop suddenly looked shocked. "Why?" Coop asked. His father turned to me. "Do you want to tell him, or should I?" he asked. "I'll tell him. He needs to hear it from me" I said. I looked towards Coop.

**COOP'S POV**

"I love you, Coop Burtonburger" Kat said. My heart skipped a beat. "I love you too, Kat" I said after a moment. A look of hope passed over Kat's face. "Really?" she asked. "Really" I said. I could feel a smile stretching across my face. Kat leaped into my arms, purring. I got a tingly feeling all over my body. Without a word, I leaned in, and gave her a kiss.

**KAT'S POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. My wildest dream was coming true. His lips were so perfect. His eyes looked more blue than usual. When he pulled away, he smiled seductively. I started purring again. We were in love, and nobody was going to tear us apart.


End file.
